Mi querida Meiko
by Isa no Tenshi
Summary: Porque decir que Meiko era un plagio se había vuelto tan común, ademas, ¿quien extrañaría a una borracha irresponsable?, la respuesta era obvia, cada persona que trataba con ella la extrañaría. NOTA importante sobre Cosas Inesperadas y su autora Nell


Hi! esto es un fic que escribi, solamente para mostrar mi apoyo a una de las personas mas locas y mas queridas para mi, les explicare abajo.

Vocaloid no me pertence ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

Mi querida Meiko…

Suspiro, ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera terminado en aquella situación?, ahora millones de correos diciendo la falsedad de sus canciones llenaban su muro… diciendo que Miku era la primera Vocaloid, diciendo tantas tonterías que se había vuelto tedioso… ¿Por qué continuar?, porque admitámoslo, su tiempo había terminado, y nadie era capaz de recordarla…

Se levanto con pesadez, un poco de Sake sería suficiente para olvidar aquella estúpida idea, ella era original y si bien no era la primera Vocaloid, Miku iba aun después que ella. Un ruido particular inundo el lugar, se giro y vio un nuevo correo…

-_Miku es mejor que tu, Miku es la primera Vocaloid y que tu vallas diciendo que ese es tu puesto es estúpido, Miku fue la primera Vocaloid en ser creada y Miku era la mejor, deja de hacerte pasar por alguien que no eres y consíguete una vida_—eso era lo más estúpido que alguien había sido capaz de decirle, ¿Qué acaso nadie conocía a Lola?

Se tiro en el sofá tomando un trago de su Sake, retirarse no era tan mala idea, nadie la extrañaría y quizás ni siquiera sus propios compañeros, porque admitámoslo, todos se la pasaban viajando. Si, ella también salía, pero hace tiempo no daba una gira.

Aventó su cabeza para atrás mirando directamente el techo, después de lo que parecieron horas, se levanto de golpe tomando igual de rápido lo que le restaba de su bebida, era momento de decir adiós, no tenía intención de seguir siendo llamada fraude por una niñata que no hacía más que discutir por tonterías.

Fue a su habitación, una de las reglas que tenia la compañía, era que mientras trabajaran con ellos, vivirían bajo su techo, no había reglas, solo esa y por un tiempo estuvo bien. Ahora que se iba, debía dejar todo y continuar. Guardo su ropa y objetos en una maleta, y lo dejo en la sala, fue al refrigerador y saco absolutamente todas las botellas de Sake que este contenía, regreso de nuevo a dejarlas donde su ropa. Suspiro sonoramente mirando a cada lado de la habitación, y sonrió satisfecha, aun y cuando la tristeza la consumía, tomo su maleta y se dispuso a salir, su plan era simplemente irse.

-que horrible viaje, odio ir a Estados Unidos, gritan en ingles y apenas y se Español—se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de aquella chica que reconoció al instante.

-te he dicho millones de veces que aprendas ingles—le regaño aquella voz que reconociste como su hermano.

- Len is right; I could teach you if you wanted—comenzo una nueva voz entre risas.

-Luka, cállate, solo háblame en español—las otras dos voces comenzaron a reír, apretaste tu mochila con algo de fuerza, ahora el plan había cambiado, solo te despedirías de ellos.

Te quedaste en tu lugar, después de unos segundos los viste a los tres entrar, sonreíste y todos te miraron con curiosidad.

-¿saldrás?, ¿puedes ir a comprarme el ultimo tomo de Fullmetal?—te pregunto la rubia mientras dejaba su maleta de lado.

-pudiste haberla comprado allá—le regaño su hermano mientras se sentaba, no te atrevías a hablar aun.

-estaban todos en ingles—suspiraste, esto se convertiría en una pelea.

-en realidad—interrumpiste al rubio que se disponía a regañar a su hermana—me iré de la casa—les dijiste con una sonrisa, los tres te miraron completamente extrañados.

-¿Cuándo regresas?—te pregunto la peli-rosa.

-… nunca—los tres mantuvieron silencio, quizás ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

Te quedaste ahí, esperando cualquier señal de que te habían escuchado, pero solo pudiste ver una puerta azotarse.

-vine de visita—informo una chica de pelo aun mas verde que cualquiera, todos la miraron, tu solo sonreíste hiciste una reverencia y saliste del lugar, nadie te siguió.

Te giraste y viste de nuevo aquella gran mansión en donde viviste toda tu vida, sonreíste y volviste a girarte, debías irte no había nada que tuvieras que hacer ahí-¿vas de salida?—te pregunto una voz que hace tiempo no escuchabas, tu compañero de vida.

-algo así—le respondiste mientras sonreías con melancolía.

-pero recuerda que este es tu hogar y jamás te cerraremos las puertas—te informo, lo miraste completamente extrañada, no entendías a que se refería—el sake no es la salida, se que te duele mi relación con Miku, pero sabes que solo es por la disquera—él se lanzo sobre ti, tu solo te moviste haciendo que el callera de lleno al suelo.

-¿helado de chocolate?—le preguntaste tratando tranquilizarte.

-algo así, recuerda, Rin lleva pidiendo el ultimo tomo de Fullmetal desde hace semanas—te informo mientras con pesadez se levantaba y seguía su camino despidiéndose con su mano sin verte, suspiraste y seguiste tu camino, el no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Seguiste tu rumbo para dar con un parque en medio de la nada, te sentaste en la primera banca que encontraste, o más bien te acostaste viendo el cielo—esto es tonto—te dijiste y luego comenzaste a reír, ahora comprendías que haber dejado todo atrás con un simple adiós era lo mejor.

Si lo pensabas bien, tu llegaste incluso antes de que a Vocaloid se le ocurriera tatuarlos con un numero como ganado, incluso antes de que Vocaloid tuviera la fama mundial que ahora tiene, es más, fuiste la primera Vocaloid mujer que hablaba perfecto japonés, conociste y trataste con Lola mucho antes de que su primera fotografía saliera a la luz, incluso antes de que decidieran que Vocaloid continuara, incluso viviste esa época donde se creía que Vocaloid era una simple pérdida de tiempo… Y ahora una simple chica había hecho que todo terminara… aunque bueno, nadie hiso nada para detenerlo…

-¡MEIKO!—te levantaste de golpe, encontrándote con tantas personas que era sorprendente que pudieras distinguirles a todas.

Te quedaste en tu lugar, cabellos de colores vistosos, cada uno más raro que el anterior, y todos parecían agitados por haber corrido tanto, los miraste a cada uno y luego te levantaste, ¿venían a despedirse?

-¿Qué pasa?—les preguntaste mientras te asercabas, hasta el frente estaban un par de rubios, una peli-rosa, una peli-verde y un chico de cabello azulado.

-no pienses que te desharás de nosotros con tanta facilidad—te informo de modo ególatra la pequeña rubia.

-ya quisieras que nosotros te dejáramos ir con tanta facilidad—continuo la peli-verde, ella ni siquiera era una Vocaloid.

-¿de verdad pensaste que te dejaríamos ir así nada mas?—te pregunto de igual manera la peli-rosa.

-haremos lo que sea necesario para ayudarte, pero no te dejaremos ir—te informo el rubio.

-la familia es familia, no importa que no compartan sangre—concluyo el azulado.

La familia no es familia simplemente por llevar el mismo apellido, vivir en el mismo lugar o incluso conocerse. La familia es familia por los momentos que pasan juntos, por aquellos sentimientos que comparten el uno por el otro, la confianza y cariño que ambos posen por aquella persona que puedes considerar hermano. La familia siempre estará allí para ti, como yo lo estoy para ti mi linda Meiko, mí querida amiga… mi amada hermana…

* * *

Bueno, muchos que están en FF conocerán el famoso fic, Cosas Inesperadas, ¿no lo conoces?... te has perdido de bastante pero ese no es el punto.

Yo, soy Isabel Garcia, Isa-chan!, Isa no Tenshi mas recientemente, conozco a Nell/Bere desde hace dos años, nop, no es una considencia que tenga escribiendo dos años, ella me dio el empujón que necesitaba para escribir (y seguir escribiendo) por eso, ahora que una niñata viene a decir que ese fic en el que tanto se esforzó no es suyo, me sorprende su estupidez.

Ella jamas estubo ahi en las noches en las cuales Nell no sabia como continuar, tampoco estuvo amenazándola con asesinarla y cortarla en pedasitos para que continuara escribiendo, jamas vi el borrador de ese fic, jamas leyó adelantos de ese fic, se que habrá quienes piensen que Nell pudo también mentirme a mi, pero lo pondré del modo que ustedes lo entiendan.

YO se que BERE es quien escribe ese fic, no solo por leer adelantos, no solo por ver borradores, no solo por escuchar sus ideas antes de ser escritas, claro que no, yo se que es Bere, porque yo misma he corregido ese fic, yo misma e sido Beta y he ayudado con ideas, yo misma e escrito pedazos cortos y escenas de ese fic... por eso me pregunto, ¿que mierda pasa por su cabeza? llegar y decir sin prueva alguna que Nell no es la escritora de Cosas Inesperadas, se me hace tan estúpido, lo diré de nuevo, yo conosco ese fic mejor que cualquiera, y se quien es la escritora y cualquiera que diga lo contrario, quiero que me muestre el capitulo 21, que me muestre sus borradores, que me diga sus ideas, es mas, que me diga cual es la idea original del fic, a que punto se supone que llegara, QUIERO QUE ME COMPRUEBEN QUE ESE FIC ES IDEA SUYA, cualquier escritor de FF sabe como diferenciar un plagio, se nota a en como contesta comentarios, se nota en como habla antes y despues de cada fic, se nota en cada detalle de este, incluso en las excusas por los retardos, se nota en absolutamente todo... no me ofendan diciendo que Mercedes Berenice Casas Cadenas no es la escritora original de Cosas Inesperadas.

Espero que mi punto alla quedado claro, Nell/Bere es la unica y original autora de Cosas Inesperadas, si no lo pensara asi, no gastaria mi tiempo escribiendo esto, Buenas Tardes

Bye Bye

Isabel Garcia


End file.
